Asking out Sonny Munroe
by midnightdisaster95
Summary: Chad never realised how much he liked Sonny- until he thought she was begging him to ask her out. Whoops. Falling For The Falls crucial scene in Chad's POV. With New Chapter from FFTF2 because of popular demand! : Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Hey all! It's been a while since I wrote anything- Trust me, I think about writing all the time, just didn't manage to get any time to sit down and finish this and upload it since I was at camps and etc! XD Wouldn't consider this my best work- after all, it's just a slight expansion of FFtF part 1 (Did ya'll love pt 1 and pt 2? I was screaming away like a fan girl while watching it! Channy just got wayyyy cuter )But I think it's a worthy expansion. It will be a while till my next fic- Today's the last day of the school hols here in Singapore, and once school reopens I'm gonna have loads of tests, exams and homework. Yipee. So at least 3 weeks, I'd imagine, unless I slack and decide to de-stress by writing in Chad's POV, which I enjoy so much. But just to expand my repertoire, please do send me some suggestions on what to write, and maybe I'll dedicate them to you! (: Till next time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters. I wish I did though, then I could definitely get Demi Lovato's autograph. I ADORE that girl :D

**Asking out Sonny Munroe**

Chad Dylan Cooper was busy prepping for this week's episode of Mackenzie Falls- it was the highly anticipated episode where Mackenzie asked out the girl of his dreams and they performed a rousing polka together.

But first, Chad mentally went through his lines.

But he couldn't. There was… A distraction.

No, it wasn't his reflection. Though he had to admit, he was looking mighty fine today. He gave his hair a nice, reassuring pat. Still the most perfect hair ever.

And no, it wasn't Sonny Munroe, even though he was sure that thoughts of the object of his affections (yes, he said it. He dared himself) were hidden somewhere in his gorgeous hair. He was sure his thoughts would drift there… Eventually.

It was… The Annual Chad Dylan Cooper Celebrity Tennis Tournament organized by Chad Dylan Cooper events and catered by Chad Dylan Cooper catering. Nothing could go wrong with so many C, D and C initials, could it?

But he was facing off- Zac Efron. He narrowed his eyes at the thought, and realized he was narrowing his eyes at his own reflection. He quietly made a hasty apology to himself. He'd grovel later. The gall that man Zac Efron had (If he could call himself a man!) to even entertain the possibility that he could defeat the Chad Dylan Cooper, winner of 16 Tween Choice Awards and face of countless covers of Tween Weekly magazine!

But… Just in case. He needed the services of a Tennis Judge, one that wasn't biased, but was rather partial to man (yes, Zac Efron, MEN) with the initials of C, D and C.

Predictably, Chad's mind wandered to… Sonny. As usual.

Sonny. She was a Tennis Judge, wasn't she? He heard that she'd been practicing in the commissary, of all places. He grinned to himself. If she was that desperate for practice, why not practice at the Annual Chad Dylan Cooper Celebrity Tennis Tournament? Brilliant exposure… Plus, she'd have to be dressed in the umpire's outfit of a short skirt and knee-length socks. Chad's grin widened.

He shook off the hormones professionally. Even though he was 17, he was still an actor. Without betraying the slightest emotion, he casually scrolled down his contacts till he reached her number. Just as he was about to dial…

Sonny appeared out of nowhere. It took nearly all his acting skills not to throw up his phone in shock and yelp like a girl.

'I need to talk to you immediately.' she said urgently.

Chad smoothly slipped the phone into his pocket.

'Actually, I'm glad you're here, I need a favour.'

Sonny owed him loads anyway, the weird beard, the fake date… So it wasn't really a big deal.

'I don't have time to help you with your science project.' She said apologetically.

He scoffed and furrowed his eyebrows. As if the Solar System project was important!

'Please, I have actual scientists for that.'

Sonny gave one of her patented 'Huh?' looks.

Seeing that he had now properly befuddled her, he continued, 'I need a Tennis Judge, word on the street is you can help?'

Sonny replied with a dubious look and an indignant, 'I'm not a Tennis Judge.'

Chad inwardly sighed and wrinkled his nose. Another Sonny hijink?

'So you just made that up.'

'Yes, but listen-'

'Who makes up something like that?'

'Who needs a freelance Tennis Judge?' she countered.

Oh man. Chad coolly adjusted the lapels of his Mack Falls jacket and replied without a hint of irony, 'Well, I'm hosting my annual charity tennis tournament, and I don't want to lose again.' He sent her a charming smile. It seemed to work, because she smiled too.

'Oh I see, well, as much as I'd love to help you cheat for a good cause, I can't.'

Chad's smile dimmed a little.

She continued, 'Why? Oh yeah, I'm not a Tennis Judge.' She huffed a little.

The Chad Dylan Cooper Smile didn't work. Darn.

Chad was getting fidgety. The failure of The Smile was quite a blow. Most girls were defenseless to The Smile. Then again, Sonny wasn't most girls. 'So, what did you want?' he sighed.

Sonny's face lit up. 'Some answers,' she said excitedly.

'To what?' Chad asked irritably. He was still kind of bummed over the failure of The Smile.

'To how it all ends,' Sonny continued passionately, 'To how long it's going to be until you ask out the girl you're destined to be with!'

Chad suddenly felt a huge lump in his throat. He managed to croak out, 'I'm not sure I can answer that.'

Sonny asked bossily,' Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?'

Chad got out of his chair. He wasn't thinking straight, Sonny couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying…

'I guess…' he answered nervously.

'Then its time to say enough!' Sonny said, 'When two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing to do!' Her face was lit up with this brilliant smile.

Chad wasn't thinking straight, he could only concentrate on how insanely pretty Sonny was looking today, and how the possibility that she liked him was finally rearing its pretty, pretty, head.

'How long have you felt this way?' Chad couldn't contain the grin that was threatening to take over his entire face.

Sonny smiled back, a real one, 'Just since yesterday. It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks.'

Chad couldn't contain it anymore_. Sonny Munroe liked Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny Munroe liked Chad Dylan Cooper._ He could hear it being repeated over and over in his mind, like a broken tape recorder. And for once, he didn't mind it one bit. 'Well, I guess I feel the same way.' He said shyly. He couldn't believe it, he was having difficulty breathing.

Sonny's eyes flashed. 'Then do something about it!' she commanded.

'Okay, I will,' Chad replied.

'Great!' she smiled again.

_Here it comes, the moment I've been waiting for, it has to be __**perfect**__…_ He summoned up his courage and asked bravely,

'**Sonny, will you go out with me?'**

The euphoria he was experiencing in his mind was nothing compared to the look on Sonny's face. It was… shocked?

_What?_

Sonny blinked a few times, and so did he.

Sonny swallowed and asked nervously, 'I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?'

Chad couldn't think of anything to say, so he just threw her words back at her, 'I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?' _Darn, CDC, way to be romantic!_

'Wait did you think I was talking about- Oh dear, this is awkward.' Sonny blanked out.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Play it cool, CDC, play it cool. What the heck is she talking about? Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't Sonny and Me._

Chad felt a heavy weight in his chest. It hurt.

It was probably the most challenging acting he had ever done in his entire life, but Chad forced himself to laugh. 'Oh yeah, sure is,' he 'laughed', 'Sure is awkward,' Sonny smiled sheepishly, 'I mean, I know why its awkward, I just want to know if you know, why its awkward?'

'I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe, but you seemed to be talking about-'

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

Chad had never hated Mackenzie Falls, but now he was absolutely sure he did.

Chad 'laughed' again, (what else could he do to salvage the situation!) 'Yup, yup, me too, same page. Whew!' he tried lamely.

Sonny 'whew'-ed too.

Chad's pain in his chest intensified two-fold.

'You see, I thought you thought it was awkward because I thought you thought I was asking you out, instead of Mackenzie asking Chloe out,' he bit his lip, 'which I was.' He added.

Sonny was not satisfied. 'But you said Sonny-'

He cut her off again, 'Bah, bah, bah, that's awkward.' He quietly diverted his eyes away from her. He was sure he was blushing, and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush.

'So,' Sonny continued, seemingly determined to abolish all awkwardness.

'So,' replied Chad, equally determined to abolish all awkwardness.

'You're a Mackenzie Falls fan now!' Chad asked. The pain in his chest was killing him, he needed a distraction, and Sonny wasn't the best distraction right now.

'Yeah!' replied Sonny eagerly.

'Cool, cool,' Chad said. He was now officially lost for words.

They glanced at each other hopelessly.

So Chad decided to pull the old disturb-Sonny trick- it never failed, even if The Smile had.

'So, I suppose I should tell you I'm a So Random fan now...'

Sonny perked up. 'Really?' she smiled.

Chad grimaced, 'Yeah, but that'd be lying.'

Sonny's face fell, and Chad immediately regretted it.

_Way to go Cooper, you're totally pissing her off. Totally the wrong time too!_

Sonny seemed to have recovered pretty quickly though, and now she had an unreadable expression on her face. 'Its funny,' she started, 'Like I learned with Mackenzie Falls, sometimes if you look at something with an open mind, you can,' she breathed, 'surprise yourself.'

Chad looked at her.

_What the heck is she trying to tell me?_

Sonny now had on a shy smile, and she muttered, 'So yes.'

Chad was confused. 'Yes what?'

Sonny looked up at him slowly, 'Yes, I'll go out with you.'

Chad's pain in his chest was now replaced by a cheering in his head which was so dizzying that he thought he was going to pass out.

_YES! YES! SHE SAID YES!_

Chad was absolutely sure he was smiling like an idiot, like Nico or Grady, but right now, he couldn't care less, and from Sonny's expression, he was sure she felt the same way.

'Good,' was all he could say.

'Good,' was all she could say.

'So we're doing this!'

'I guess so!'

Sonny turned around to leave- this was a good thing, Chad needed some time to collect his thoughts, and plan his next move- but she suddenly turned around and asked, 'Wait, so I still don't know, does Mackenzie ever ask-'

He cut her off again, his confidence was now fully restored (_SONNY MUNROE LIKED HIM)_ 'Bah, bah, if we're gonna do this; I'm going to have to insist that you never ask me about my business.'

Sonny looked a little bummed. 'Fine, I guess I'll just have to check the blogs like everyone else.'

As she turned to walk away, Chad had to take a seat to think about what just happened. Chad Dylan Cooper was now unavailable; women of the world should mourn. Sonny Munroe had just agreed to date him- this was a cause for celebration. He bet Zac Efron had ever experienced a feeling like this. He just wasn't man enough.

Did you like it? Please review!


	2. Asking Out Sonny Munroe, Part 2

AU: Hi all! (: I haven't written in ages, but my exams just finished so why not? I've had a few people ask me to write a sequel, of sorts, to _Asking Out Sonny Munroe._ Personally, I thought this is a little clumsier, because I grew lazy near the end and couldn't be bothered to do it word for word till the end. So I ended it in between them leaving her house and them going on their second first date.

This is set in FFTFPT2, after Sonny broke up with Chad, right before they made up.

I have another story/stories? Coming out soon, so stay tuned for that. But I hope you enjoy this!

Dedicated to **StolenBreath**

_Asking Out Sonny Munroe, Part 2_

Sonny Munroe stared at the television dejectedly as it blared the theme song from Mackenzie Falls, and Mackenzie's woeful face appeared next to the waterfall as the resounding orchestra played the final bars of the Falls Symphony.

She felt a painful urge to pick up the remote and aim it squarely at Mackenzie's jaw, or even better, his shiny blue eye.

But then she realized that her mother might not appreciate it that much, especially if the screen cracked. She scowled as her boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend, waltzed across the screen as one of the female leads leaped, yes, leaped, into his arms. Less than 48 hours ago, this would have made her swoon, but now, she could only feel a rather empty throbbing in her chest that refused to go away and a very angry throbbing in her arm which wanted to direct a very painful punch at certain parts of Mackenzie's anatomy. She reached for the remote as the words Chad Dylan Cooper flashed across the screen in big, bold, letters, but she couldn't bring herself to turn it off.

Damn Mackenzie Falls and its primetime slot. Damn Chad Dylan Cooper and his stupid show. Damn Chad Dylan Cooper and his shiny blue eye. Damn Chad Dylan Cooper and his show's theme song. Damn Chad Dylan Cooper and his flirty female leads. Damn Chad Dylan Cooper and the way he flirted back with his female leads.

She felt a sniffle form in her nose, and she reached for one of the many tissue boxes her mother had lovingly laid out for her.

She went through everything that had happened the night before- Chad opening the door of the private limo for her, the really cool Japanese restaurant, his blue twinkly eyes looking at her like she was the most amazing girl in the world, him drinking too much water, him puking all over her like she was the most gorgeous girl in the world... As she looked back, she really had a good time, despite the fact that she would probably never wear the pink cardigan or black skirt ever again, and now she had a fear of drinking too much water.

But then this morning, not only had he not apologized to her, he had also practically blamed her for the press they had received for his puking on her, and blamed her for making him nervous! Sonny replayed the whole thing in her head, though she knew she really shouldn't... It would make her feel worse than she already did. And the worst thing was, Chad actually seemed to care about her. It was just that he cared about himself a lot more.

'Honey... I've found a way to make you feel better.' Mrs Connie Munroe grinned, holding out a plastic bin. 'Tadaaaa!'

'Mum, I'm not going to throw up over a guy.' Sonny wrinkled her nose at the irony, continuing, 'Especially one that threw up over me.'

'No,' Connie laughed, 'watch.' She picked up the Season 1 DVD of Mackenzie Falls off the coffee table and dunked it into the bin. 'Mackenzie Falls, Season One. Done.'

Sonny began to smile. Trust her mom to cheer her up. And she knew her mom had a weakness for Mackenzie's blue eyes. After all, she was the one who had started watching Mackenzie Falls in the first place, which led to her looking for Chad, which led to Chad asking her out, which led to... this.

Connie picked up the second DVD, scorning Mackenzie's wistful expression, 'Mackenzie Falls, Season Two. Adieu!'

Sonny stood up. It was quite empowering. 'Season 3,-' she began.

But she suddenly realized none other than Chad Dylan Cooper was waving and gesticulating wildly at her from her dining room window. And he seemed to be hanging from some kind of rope.

Anger seemed to flush through her. 'What is he doing here?' she demanded.

'No, no, the rhyme is the fun part,' Connie explained.

'No! Chad-' she pointed. 'What is he doing here?'

She dumped the DVD into the bin and sat down angrily.

'Chad! What are you doing?' Connie exclaimed, running over to the window.

'The doorman wouldn't let me in,' whined Chad.

Sonny rolled her eyes. How typical. 'Which means he's doing his job.'

No way was she admitting that she had paid the doorman to ban Chad from her house. She had a feeling he would come and apologize, but it would probably be another insincere excuse.

'Sonny,' Connie said, 'he's on a rope... And appears to be slipping.'

Sonny knew her mom always had a soft spot for Chad Dylan Cooper.

'Fine.' She agreed grudgingly.

She could hear the window sliding open, and Chad climbing over the windowsill. 'Thank you, thank you-' he began.

And he promptly fell over the windowsill. Sonny folded her arms. She didn't want to watch Mackenzie Falls, let alone see the star of it, and her mom had just let him into her house? Whose side was she really on?

Connie walked over, a rather solemn expression on her face. Chad looked equally uncomfortable to be there. 'It's a little chilly out there,' he continued. 'Trust me, its colder in here,' Connie cut in. 'Am I right?' she smiled at Sonny, and tried to high five her. Sonny raised her eyebrows in return.

'See, I told you so.' Connie excused herself, 'I'll just leave the two of you alone-'

Chad walked to the side of the couch. 'Sonny, please,'

Sonny shot him a look that could kill.

'I-I've been thinking about what you said and you were right. You-' he caught sight of the bin, 'threw away Season 3?' A look of amazement came over him. 'I got a People's Choice Award for Season 3, that was my finest-'

Sonny shot him a look that could decapitate.

'It's not about me, it's not about me!' he tried to cover up futilely.

Sonny shook her head. It was time to settle this once and for all.

'You know what? It is, it's always about you! And how cool you are, and how you look! And that's never going to change!'

'It is,' he replied quietly, his eyes softening, 'already has.'

Sonny was sick of this. 'You know what Chad? Why don't you just leave the way you came in?'

Chad looked a little hurt, and Sonny immediately felt quite bad. After all, he had climbed a rope just to get into her house.

'Fine, but if you don't mind, I think I'll take this window.' He pulled open her window.

'Oh my gosh-' Sonny was suddenly breathless.

It was a huge billboard, with both their faces on it, perched on the opposite building, which said 'Chad is a fool for Sonny'. Sonny gasped in amazement. She knew Hollywood was crazy, but she had never seen anything like this.

'I wanted the world to know- That I want to be seen with you anywhere, anytime- No matter how goofy your big brown eyes make me.' Chad's blue eyes stared into hers warmly.

'Wow...'Sonny smiled. 'I don't know what to say.'

There was no way she could not forgive him. Not after this.

'How about yes?' Chad suggested.

'To what?' she asked, puzzled.

He took her hand and squeezed it. 'To giving our first date a second chance.'

'Just say yes already!' came a yell from the next room. Her mom. Of course, she was rooting for the both of them all along.

'Yes!' Sonny replied with a laugh.

He offered her his arm and smiled. 'Shall we?'

Sonny smiled back. It was a perfect moment. 'We shall.'

Arm in arm, they walked to the door, but not before Connie passed Sonny a pair of shiny high heels. Of course, no date was complete without high heels!

As Chad led her out, Sonny put her head on Chad's shoulder. It felt right. He laid his head on hers affectionately. A butterfly fluttered in the base of her tummy, and her cheeks flushed with colour. Chad smiled at her, a shy grin that made her insides melt like butter. She had a feeling that watching Mackenzie Falls would never be the same again. She would probably be plotting murder for all his co-stars.

Did you like it? Please review!


End file.
